Unintentional
by A Random Bored Author
Summary: Reina Saiki is a young 24-year-old woman who went to Kyoto as a reward for getting for her dream job as a school teacher. A streak of lightning sends her back 500 years ago and she accidentally saves the Devil King, Oda Nobunaga...
1. Chapter 1

Reina came to Kyoto just to relax for once-not to be dumped into the Sengoku period of Japan.

She didn't understand what she had done wrong to deserve this.

It was hot. Very hot.

Her eyes flew right open and Reina found herself sprawled across a tatami mat in an unfamiliar japanese traditional room-one that was engulfed in flames. Streams of billowing hot smoke suffused the air, and she choked, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her gray hoodie.

What happened?

An image of a blaze of white flashed into her mind. Reina winced, suddenly recalling everything that occurred earlier. The lightning strike. The monument. The bespectacled man in a lab coat. It was all coming back together like pieces of recollection.

Reina came to Kyoto for a vacation to celebrate her debut as an elementary school teacher in the upcoming fall. She decided to visit the Honno-ji stone monument near her hotel. Suddenly, a nasty storm appeared and then, a young bespectacled man in a lab coat kindly offered her his umbrella. Afterwards...lightning struck the stone monument ensuing, out of nowhere, some black hole to materialize, sucking them in both. Now she was here. In a foreign room, which was in flames.

Why the hell was she in a room engulfed with fire? How did she even get here? What happened to the medical student looking guy?

Her eyes stung as the thick black smoke clouded around her. Why was this happening to her? How can a vacation go so _wrong_?

Scrambling up from the floor, Reina searched frantically for the closest exit out before she was toasted-literally. Eyes scanning through the smoke, the outline of a stranger came to her view on a balcony on the other end of the room. It seemed to be a man dressed in a suit of Japanese ancient armor. Head tilted down in deep slumber, the mysterious man sat on the balcony with his arms crossed together.

Was he actually _sleeping_ while this whole place was on fire? Her eyes widened in disbelief. _What? _

However, the madness didn't end there.

A dark silhouette of another man approached the sleeping one, holding some sort of long object. Reina frowned. What was he doing here? The newcomer crept gingerly towards the unconscious man, lifting the long object in the air. Sparks from the flaming paper walls illuminated the object, revealing a sharp edge of a metal blade.

_ Oh my god, he's holding a god-damn sword._ Chills trickled down her spine. The sword glinted dangerously right above the sleeping samurai.

He was going to kill him.

"_Watch out!_" she cried, taking a step forward. The stranger with the sword grew still before he turned and fled, disappearing into the mass of smoke. Sprinting towards the armored man, Reina crouched and shook his arms vigorously. "Hey! _Hey!_"

The man finally woke, eyelids lifting lazily. Meeting Reina's eyes, he furrowed his brows. "Who are you?"

"No time to talk. We need to leave, like right now," Reina said urgently, holding out a hand. "Take my hand!"

He peered at her for a brief moment before he took her hand into his powerful one. Reina gripped tightly, hauling him to his feet and then, they ran for their lives through the fire, dodging flames and falling objects. _There's the exit!_ Reina thought as it became visible to her sight. The two burst through the door, into the refreshingly cool night air, and bolted down the path, away from the blaze before they stopped. Reina released the stranger's hand and bent down, placing her hands on her knees. She breathed heavily, coughing as she hungrily swallowed the fresh air.

Air.

Reina spun around in a swift motion and her heart stopped from the sight before her. The building that was immersed in flames was a temple. Concealed in smoke and embers, it burned uncontrollably, showing no signs of extinguishing any time soon. She couldn't believe that she managed to escape such a brutal fire, but she did. Was this all just part of a dream? A preposterous one, perhaps? Everything that just happened didn't feel real at all. It was too..._crazy_.

"Someone tried to do away with me while I slept? Audacious, but foolish. Killing my guards and getting that close to me is another matter," said the man she had rescued, gazing at the temple. His breathing was only a touch ragged, unlike hers which sounded like she just ran some ultramarathon. The stranger then looked over at her thoughtfully. "You saved my life. You may be some girl the monks snuck in for amusement but I owe you my thanks."

"Huh? Uh, yeah. No problem. I'm glad you're safe, now," Reina replied, still a bit out of breath from earlier. Guards? Monks sneaking her in for amusement? What was he talking about?

Who did she exactly save?

His hair was dark, the color of obsidian and it reflected navy blue under the moonlight in the night sky. Right below his tousled bangs were fierce amber eyes which radiated power and authority. The man was dressed like a star in a samurai drama and even spoke like one too. He was _very_ good-looking, not to mention. She could tell just by looking that his clothes were authentic. As authentic as the intricate sword hanging on his belt.

She must have been staring too long since he knitted his brows together. "What are you staring at? Surely you know who I am."

Now it was her turn to frown. "Am I supposed to know?" Reina examined the stranger, resting her fingers on her chin. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she studied him a bit more before shaking her head. "Nope, I don't know you, I'm afraid." Was she supposed to?

He looked genuinely surprised. "You saved me without knowing who I am? Not expecting a reward or a favor?" A smirk appeared on his lips, the kind only celebrities were able to pull off. "So be it. I shall tell you my name. I am the man who will rule all under the sun-"

Reina had a really bad feeling about this. She didn't want to know. Her gut told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Actually, it's fine. You don't need to," she said quickly. Her day was pretty terrible already, it didn't need to be even worse.

"What?" His smirk faltered for a second before reappearing again. "You're a curious one, woman. No one's ever spoken so impudently to me before." He let out a loud, amused laugh that echoed far into the night.

She didn't understand what was so funny. There was nothing _hilarious_ about what was happening right now.

The samurai grinned pompously, crossing his arms. "You intrigue me, which is almost as worthy of praise as saving my life. I am the Lord of Azuchi Castle and daimyo of Owari, Nobunaga Oda. And I am the one who will unify this country. "

Her mouth fell open. Oh god. Reina knew _exactly_ who he was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobunaga Oda. He just said his name was the Nobunaga Oda. But that was impossible. In 1582, betrayed by Mitsuhide Akechi, Nobunaga Oda committed seppuku in the fiery wreckage of the original Honno-ji temple. That was the event the Honnoji stone monument commemorated unless...

Reina nervously glanced at the wooden entrance gate of the burning temple. A sign on the gate was engraved with the unmistakable name: "Honno-ji." Her eyes widened.

_ Oh_.

"Sorry for asking something strange, but what year is it?" Reina asked slowly. Nobunaga looked at her quizzically.

"It is 1582. Why?"

_ No way_. She got sucked into a black hole at the Honno-ji monument, and now she was at the real Honno-ji temple? Not only that, but she also saved the man who was supposed to die there? She _had_ to be dreaming. There was no way she time-traveled 500 years back. Moving mechanically, Reina raised her hand to her cheek and pinched it. Hard.

She winced from the pain. Okay, that hurt, but Nobunaga was still there.

Nobunaga smirked, amused. "What are you pinching yourself for?" Suddenly, he approached her and gently tilted her chin up with the tip of his long finger, forcing her to meet his eyes. Reina stiffened as he inched his handsome face closer. "I've given my name, now it's your turn." His breath danced against her cheek.

"Reina Saiki," she mumbled, clearly looking uncomfortable from his close presence.

"Reina, then? Good name."

"Glad you approve. Now please let go of me." Brushing off his hand, she took a full step back, making a safe distance between them. She looked away from him, feeling a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Had he ever heard of personal space?

That aside, she needed to figure out what was going on. She clenched her hands tightly as she gnawed her lower lip. It was still hard to digest everything that just happened, but she needed to accept it. Her vacation turned to hell, she needed to accept that and move on. What she just needed to focus on was how she was going to get back home.

A rumbling noise came, and a large group materialized from a distance.

"Nobunaga, my lord, you're safe!" A young man with charcoal-hair hurried towards Nobunaga wearing an ornate purple uniform. Trailing behind him, was a large unit of soldiers looking relieved of seeing their lord safe and sound.

Who was this now?

Nobunaga's eyebrows furrowed. "Mitsunari? Why are you here? Where is Hideyoshi?"

Mitsunari? As in Lord Ishida Mitsunari? Lord Hideyoshi's right hand? Reina's eyes widened.

Mitsunari knelt on one knee and lowered his head into a small bow. "Lord Hideyoshi sent me ahead. He should be here shortly." Standing back up, he took in the sight of the burning temple with a grim face. "We received information about an assassination attempt. It appears to have been true. I had my men search the grounds, but whoever it was had already fled." His amethyst eyes met hers and she saw a beauty mark under the corner of his left eye. "If I may ask, who is this?"

"Reina, present yourself to my subordinate." Nobunaga indicated Mitsunari with a nod and then waited.

Reina glanced sideways at Nobunaga, eyes narrowing. Well, he got a major attitude. First unifier or not, he didn't need to sound so rude. "I'm sorry, did I miss the part where I become a subordinate too? I don't have to follow your orders."

"Then you're choosing to disobey?" His amber eyes darkened several shades as they stared intensely at her. Reina flinched, feeling a shiver run up her spine. Yikes. This guy was like the definition of intimidating.

She opened her mouth ready to introduce herself with fear the first unifier was going to strike her back, but Mitsunari smiled warmly and beat her to it. "Please, this is on me. It was rude of me not to introduce myself first. My name is Mitsunari Ishida. I serve at the side of Lord Hideyoshi Toyotomi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Reina." His gentle tone lifted some tension off her shoulders, and Reina offered a faint smile. Mitsunari seemed to be a kind guy, unlike _someone_. Not to mention, he looked like he jumped out of a fashion magazine cover.

"I don't know who she is, but she woke me up and saw me to safety," said Nobunaga, fixing his gaze on her.

Mitsunari beamed. "She did! I can't thank you enough for protecting our lord's life." He bowed.

Reina raised both hands up, feeling a bit embarrassed. He really didn't need to bow for her. "Oh, I just did it without thinking."

"But what brought you here?" Creases appeared on his forehead as Mitsunari eyed her jeans and grey hoodie. "You don't appear to be a nun. And your clothes are unusual. Are you from abroad?"

"Uh..." Reina hesitated. "I know this sounds absolutely insane, but I'm actually from a different time period from yours?"

Both men looked at her with disbelief. "What?"

"I'm from five hundred years in the future," Reina said. She felt ridiculous for saying that but it was the truth. Would they believe her?

Worry and concern filled Mitsunari's beautiful face. "You poor thing. The smoke from the fire was very disorienting I'm sure."

"She's a storyteller too. Although I've never heard such an absurd tale!" laughed Nobunaga.

Guess not. Well, it was worth a try. She would have had trouble believing it too, though.

"Once you're freshened up, you'll feel much better. Someone will bring you a change of clothes," Mitsunari said gently.

Hmm? Reina didn't notice how wrecked her clothing was until now. Her light gray hoodie was stained with soot and the hem of her jeans were slightly burnt. She couldn't see the state of her face but she could imagine it wasn't the best at the moment. Reina gave him a small bow, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." She truly meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing into a kimono all alone was a great struggle, but she somehow did a _presentable_ job. The damp cloth she used to wipe her face, eventually turned black from the soot and ash it collected. She was right about her face looking rather hideous after the fire, and this dirty cloth was physical proof that it was. People generally try to look their utmost best-or at least decent when they first meet a famous figure. Sadly that wasn't her case.

Feeling somewhat freshened up, she stepped out of the prepared tent. A soldier guided her to the center of the hastily assembled camp where Nobunaga waited. However, he wasn't alone. There were two other men along with him, and none of them were Mitsunari.

"Where's Lord Mitsunari?" Reina inquired as the soldier was turning to leave.

"He had other business to take care of. He'll be back shortly," answered the soldier.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

She waved and the soldier gave her a small smile in return before he left. When the soldier was gone, Reina sighed as she looked at Nobunaga and the two other strangers. She wished Mitsunari was there. Why did he have to leave her alone with his intimidating boss?

The three men didn't take notice of her as they talked amongst themselves.

"My lord. I see you are well," spoke the platinum blond-haired one with a sly smile. His voice was deep and husky. Gold and teal accents shimmered on his white uniform as he made the slightest movements. "I hurried to your side when I heard of the assassination attempt. But it seems there was nothing for me to worry about."

Nobunaga smirked. "You, worry? Don't make me laugh. I've never seen you sweat, Mitsuhide."

Reina stared at the platinum blond, bug-eyed. Mitsuhide..? As in Akechi Mitsuhide?! The person who betrayed Nobunaga and started this whole incident?!

"My lord! Are you injured?" The light brown-haired one exclaimed. He wore an emerald green and black uniform. Concern was written all over his face.

The smirk disappeared. "The only injury I suffered is my pride in letting my assailant escape, Hideyoshi," replied Nobunaga, coldly.

First Nobunaga then, Mitsunari then Mitsuhide and now Lord Hideyoshi? Reina was meeting all the famous warlords from the Sengoku period in one day.

"I see." Hideyoshi sighed in relief for a brief moment before glaring at Mitsuhide. "What are you doing here?" A low growl rumbled in his chest.

Mitsuhide's yellow snake-like eyes twinkled under the night sky as he slowly chuckled. "I was wondering the same thing. I didn't know you were in Kyoto. What about the campaign?"

"When I heard about the threat to our lord's life, I dropped everything to come here. But I never heard about you being in Kyoto." Reina bit her lip as she silently watched the discussion escalate from afar. It seemed like Hideyoshi was already suspicious of Mitsuhide for being responsible for the attack.

Mitsuhide's smile vanished. "Are you implying something?" Mitsuhide asked, topaz orbs hardening.

A muscle spasmed along Hideyoshi's jaw as his tawny ones flared. "Can you swear before our lord that you weren't plotting anything?"

Mitsuhide didn't answer him. The two locked eyes as tension filled the space between them. Finally, his lips once again curled into a teasing smile. His eyes, however, still remained cold. "All men have secrets in chaotic times. Are you saying you act with no ambition of your own?"

"Stop being evasive! Confess!" Rage blazed within Hideyoshi as he gripped onto his sword, ready to draw. "If I find that you played any part in this attack on our lord, Mitsuhide, I'll show you no mercy."

"I don't think it was him," Reina stated. All three men turned their heads towards her.

Honestly, she preferred not to join into this heated conversation, nor talk to Nobunaga again, but she really didn't want to see bloodshed. Though, she truly believed that Mitsuhide wasn't the one who tried to kill Nobunaga at the temple despite what history said. The drape of his clothes didn't match the assailant's and he was spotless. However, there was the possibility that Mitsuhide could have changed after the attempt...but she doubted it. Her gut kept telling there was a different culprit responsible.

A smile appeared on Nobunaga's lips as he regarded the clean, taupe kimono she had changed into. "You clean up well."

"Who are you?" demanded Hideyoshi, taking a step forward with his hand still on his sword. Reina stared at him warily. The textbooks were right about Hideyoshi's loyalty for Nobunaga. He was willing to abolish _anyone_ who stood in his lord's way.

Nobunaga scolded him. "Let her be. Her name is Reina. Oh yes, and she saved my life."

"You saved Nobunaga's life?" Mitsuhide's sly demeanor fell as surprise crossed his face. Then, he chuckled softly. "And you're such a slender thing, but it appears your courage makes up for it."

Hideyoshi still looked at her with distrust. "We'll settle things with you later and learn why you've schemed to get so close to Lord Nobunaga."

How did _she_ turn into the bad guy? "_Excuse me?_" Reina threw her arms in the air, face incredulous. "I just _happened _to be there by chance!"

"Enough, Hideyoshi. Regardless of what brings Mitsuhide here, I am alive and well." Nobunaga spoke sternly.

Hideyoshi bowed his head. "My apologies, my lord." He immediately released his sword.

Well, that got through him. Reina felt her body relax a notch. It seemed like Nobunaga was the only one who could control him.

Nobunaga eyed her for a moment. "Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi. Leave us. I have something to discuss with Reina."

"With me?" Reina asked, puzzled.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide stepped aside as Nobunaga approached her. "Your bold lies about coming from the future aside, you saved my life." A smile appeared. "I'm intrigued by you. You're a woman who carries fortune's favor, of that I'm certain."

"I really don't think so-"

Her eyes widened when Nobunaga slipped an arm around her waist, drawing her possessively towards him. His deep voice rang closely into her ear. "How would you like to rule the world at my side?"

W-what?

Reina stood there frozen, heart pounding in her chest as she mentally replayed the offer. Was he being serious? She peered into his amber eyes trying to detect any hint of humor, but all she could see was determination. He was serious, oh god.

Then she remembered her new career, waiting for her back at home. The dream job she dedicated a lot of her time and effort in order to attain it. Placing her hands in front, she pushed herself away from the first unifier. "Sorry, but I can't."

"What?"

Reina made a mad dash out of the central as fast as she possibly could. Turning her head back, she yelled, "Thanks for the offer, but it's a no for me. Well, bye!" The other two vassals called after her, but she ignored them. Grabbing her handbag on the way out, she fled the small camp, racing into the dark forest.

Why was her life turning into such a mess?


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was dark and doomy, but there was tranquility in its sullen atmosphere. The wind slipped through the leaves and the cool breeze whispered against her face. Reina stopped running after she thought she was a good several miles away from the camp. Her feet ached and were covered with scratches and blisters. Wooden sandals were definitely not the most appropriate foot-wear for long-distance running, but her runners were taken away and she was desperate to escape from that first unifier. Now, she was safe...

Wait, safe from what? She was still in the past, stuck in this crazy time period alone, and surrounded by a couple of madmen.

From what she could remember about the Sengoku period she learned in class was, after Nobunaga Oda's death, Mitsuhide Akechi launched a rebellion that gained him control of the country for a mere thirteen days. His regime was quickly overthrown by the returning Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Except now, Nobunaga was alive, so Mitsuhide's coup couldn't happen. Does that mean history had changed? She couldn't have just stood there and let him die but now there was no telling the repercussions her actions had on the future.

Suddenly, she heard the soft chiming of bells and the sound of dry leaves being crushed under someone's feet.

"Young lady, what are you doing in the woods this late at night."

Reina gasped, turning around to find a man with a chiseled face in a purple and yellow robe approaching her with a smile. He held a jangling prayer staff in one hand. Maybe a Buddhist monk?

"I am called Kennyo, and I am a traveling monk. Perhaps I can be of assistance to you?"

Reina paled. Oh no, another historical figure she knew. However, this one, in particular, was known for being one of Nobunaga's enemies. Kennyo was the chief abbot of the old Hongan-ji temple which Nobunaga destroyed since he was a part of the Ikkō-Ikki Buddhist sect, a group of warrior monks who opposed samurai rule.

"Thank you, but I'm fine on my own." Reina took a careful step back. This was no good, he hated Nobunaga while she saved him. She held her breath as he took a long stride towards her only to put a hand softly on her shoulder.

Emotionless eyes peered into hers, and she saw a prominent scar slashing down his face. "You should return home quickly. Demons lurk in the woods at night," he advised, gravelly voice resounding in his chest.

"Thank you for the warning," she murmured, pulling away. She did a small bow before sprinting off. "Goodbye!"

Wasn't it awfully suspicious that Kennyo happened to be here out of all places? Where Nobunaga was almost assassinated? Or was it just a mere coincidence? She didn't know. Reina let out a worn-out sigh as she looked up at the sky only to find the moon silently watching her running aimlessly like a lost child. She didn't know anything about what was going right now. Reina set her eyes ahead once again to find herself crashing into someone at the edge of the forest. The momentum sent them both flying to the ground.

"Ow," groaned the man. Reina's eyes fluttered open to find a handsome man with brown hair dressed in fine, red clothing lying below her like an unhappy cushion. "Watch where you're going!"

Jesus, today was just not her day, was it. Reina peered into his nut-brown eyes. "_I'm so sorry._"

"Uh..." The young man looked away, a blush spreading across his face. Reina frowned, confused. What was wrong? "I'm fine. Just give me space, would you!"

That was when she realized how she was pretty much on top of him, and they were so close their noses nearly touched. She pressed her lips together, cheeks pinkening slightly. "Right."

She moved away from him as he stood up and offered a hand. "Here."

"Oh, thanks." She took it and got to her feet.

"What's this, Yuki? We've been here ten minutes and you've already found yourself a woman?"

A broad-shouldered man, a full head taller than 'Yuki,' approached the two with a grin plastered on his face. The color of his hair was a shade darker from Yuki's too. He wore a dull red kimono under a brown haori and held a massive sword that was the height to his shoulders.

Who was this? Reina eyed the huge katana warily.

"Don't tease me, Lord Shingen. She charged out of the forest and crashed into me," Yuki frowned.

Okay, she didn't _mean _to crash into him. "Hey, it was an accident. I had a lot of things in my mind while I was running."

Yuki scoffed, shooting her a skeptical look. "Yeah? And why were you running at night in the woods?"

Reina opened her mouth but then closed it. "It's a long story..." she muttered, averting her gaze. She had just wanted an escape from all the madmen she had met so far.

"Hmm..smoke from Honno-ji and a woman all alone at night," Shingen smiled, eyeing Reina flirtatiously. "Perhaps you're a ghost? Though you're the most beautiful ghost I've ever seen."

Her mouth fell open. _Wow_, that was smooth. She could imagine a million girls swooning over him if he told them the exact same thing, considering how attractive he was.

"Your ability to spew cheap pick up lines never ceases to amaze me." A platinum blond man clothed in an icy blue kimono and a black haori joined them on the cliff. His lips curled in disgust as he looked at Shingen.

"I just call it like I see it, Kenshin." Shingen gave him an easygoing grin.

'Shingen' and 'Kenshin.' Wasn't there two warlords during the Sengoku period with those names who were rivals? What was it again? Oh, Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi. These two men couldn't be them. Those warlords were already dead even before the Honno-ji incident.

A masked brunette arrived from the edge of the dense thicket. Strangely, his footsteps didn't make a single sound. "My lords, I've returned. Nobunaga's forces have extinguished the fires at Honno-ji." The newcomer was dressed for camouflage and ease of movement, with close-fitting layers that wouldn't rustle.

This guy had to be a ninja. _A bespectacled one?_ Reina thought as she eyed the ninja's glasses. _I guess ninjas could have bad eyesight, too._

"Thank you for your investigation, Sasuke," acknowledged Kenshin. "So, I assume Nobunaga is still alive then?"

"Yes," the ninja replied.

The others didn't seem happy about this. Reina noticed the dark expressions on their faces.

"He's got devil's luck," Shingen said grimly.

"Or he's the devil," muttered Yuki, eyes darkening.

Reina clenched her fist, trying to calm her nerves down. These guys were obviously Nobunaga-haters. Geez, she was first meeting all meeting his allies, now she was meeting all his enemies.

"You..." Sasuke murmured, sounding astonished. He was staring directly at her.

Raising a brow, Reina pointed at herself. "Me?"

The platinum blond took a step towards the ninja. "We happened to run into her here. Do you know this woman?"

"No, I was mistaken," denied the ninja. "Though I spotted a village on the way here. She must be from there. I'll escort her home."

Shingen's lips broke into a teasing smirk as he crossed his arms. "Moving quick, aren't you, Sasuke? Give the rest of us a chance, will you?"

"Lord Shingen, please. You and the others should return to the city," Sasuke said politely. Excusing himself, the ninja took her hand and led her back towards the forest before Reina could even protest.

Reina trailed behind Sasuke as they went deep into the woods. "Hold on, you've got it wrong. I'm not from a village or anywhere near here-"

"I know. I've been expecting you."

What? What did he mean?

The ninja abruptly stopped walking and released her hand. Lowering his mask, he turned around, revealing a composed face. "Do you recognize me?"

"The lab coat guy with glasses from the Honno-ji monument," breathed Reina. "So you also time-traveled."

He lifted a finger to adjust his thickly rimmed glasses. "I'm glad you remember me. My name is Sasuke. And just like you, I come from the present, or rather, the future."


End file.
